


Cleaned Until They Shine

by EffervescentAlabastor



Series: Alabastor’s Danganronpa Smut [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Boot Worship, Coming In Pants, Dominant Ishimaru, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Smut, Submissive Oowada, boot kink, humping, ishimondo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffervescentAlabastor/pseuds/EffervescentAlabastor
Summary: Something about the way Kiyotaka cleaned his shoes interested Mondo, much more than it should have.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Alabastor’s Danganronpa Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077128
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Cleaned Until They Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Leather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506760) by [GauntletKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GauntletKnight/pseuds/GauntletKnight). 



> This fic is my first on AO3 so I hope you all enjoy! It is inspired by the work Black Leather, containing similar content with the same characters.

Every night before he went to bed, Kiyotaka Ishimaru cleaned his boots. He spent about fifteen minutes on each, wiping off the dirt and grime it had gathered while he was out, and making sure each one looked presentable for the next day.  
Soon Mondo started joining him as he did, making small talk to Kiyotaka as he cleaned to pass the time. Then, it became a routine. Mondo would prepare them both a warm drink to sip on over their conversation as Taka cleaned, and when he’d finished Mondo would put their mugs in the sink and then they’d go upstairs and get ready for bed together.  
Ishimaru enjoyed this time because it gave him an opportunity to unwind before bed. Talking and connecting to his boyfriend was a bonus at the least, and having Mondo so lovingly listen to him and make him tea filled him with a fuzzy warmth that always made him feel better.  
Mondo also enjoyed this time for… well. He couldn’t place the reason exactly. Of course part of it was getting to spend time with Taka but there was also something mesmerizing about the way he worked. His fingers delicately moving the laces aside to brush off the layer of dirt on the toe of the boot. Something about the worn but well taken care-of shoe made Mondo feel something. It reminded him of Taka, he thought sometimes. Those boots had been through a lot, but still continued to stand tall with a stiff pride and they still continued to look good. God, those boots did look good…  
“Mondo?”  
He looked up quickly to find Taka staring at him, a small expression of confusion shadowing his face.  
“Uh.. yeah?” Mondo offered. “What’s up?”  
“You haven’t been listening, have you?” Ishimaru chuckled. “What’s on your mind?”  
“Oh.” Mondo flushed, unable to pull an excuse into his mind. “Nothing. Sorry.”  
“Spacing out?” Taka asked, quickly moving on before Mondo even had a chance to answer. “That’s alright. It wasn’t important.”  
Mondo felt a wave of guilt rise through him at the dismissal. “Sorry.”  
Ishimaru stood up, kissing Mondo’s forehead before grabbing his boots. “Don’t be sorry. I was really just rambling.”  
Mondo stood up after him, following Taka as he brought his shoes to the door and set them neatly beside it. “Yes but I like hearing you ramble.”  
Ishimaru smiled, turning and wrapping his arms loosely around Mondo’s neck. “I’ll tell you about it later, okay?”  
Mondo nodded, and after giving him a quick peck on the lips, Kiyotaka let go of him and headed upstairs for bed.

He thought that would be the last time he’d get distracted like that but the very next day, Mondo found himself being snapped out the same trance.  
“Mondo! This is the second time you’ve been spacing out! Are you not feeling well?”  
“‘M fine, Taka.” He muttered quickly, looking over at the wall as heat rose into his cheeks once again. “Just distracted.”  
“What’s bothering you?” Ishimaru asked casually. “You know I’m here to listen to you, Mondo. Don't go bottling everything up.”  
“I dunno.” Mondo sighed, running his hands through his messy hair. “Nothings bothering me. Just distracted.”  
With that, he and Kiyotaka moved on in their conversation, and he really thought that would be the end of it.

But it kept happening. Something about the boots just entranced him so much that he couldn’t stop staring. The way Ishimaru’s hands caressed and held them so delicately made his stomach tighten with some odd pleasure. There was no way Taka didn’t notice the way Mondo watched him. No way he didn’t realize something was off. That much, Mondo was sure about.  
And of course, he was right about it. Taka’s quiet observance over the past weeks finally came to a head.  
Mondo had just sat down at the table with their two drinks. He was humming softly to himself as he pushed one over to Ishimaru’s regular seat and waited.  
Soon enough, his boyfriend entered the room, but instead of sitting down in his usual chair, he kicked one leg up and brought it down on the edge of the chair between Mondo’s legs.  
Mondo swallowed dryly, eyes flicking up to Taka’s hard gaze and down to where his crisp white pants disappeared into his boots just below his knee.  
“Uh.” The small noise came out dumbly, but it was all Mondo could produce as his mind went blank at the sight before him.  
Ishimaru smiled. “I was thinking we’d do things differently today. How does that sound?”  
“Differently?” Mondo asked, tearing his gaze off the foot dangerously close to pressing into his thigh. “How so?”  
He chose to look at Ishimaru’s chest instead, feeling as if his heart might beat out of his chest if he looked him in the eye as he spoke. His gaze burned into one pin on his shirt, face hot before Taka even spoke again.  
“Well.” Taka paused for a moment. “I’ve seen how you watch me every night. I think it’s your turn to clean these, the way you’re so interested.”  
“Is… is that it?” Mondo choked out. “Yeah. Uh. I can do that. You’ll just have to tell me how it’s done.”  
“Oh, of course!” Ishimaru smiled brightly, finally moving his foot from Mondo’s chair and taking his seat.  
Fuck. Was that all Taka had thought he’d wanted? To be the one doing the work for him? Mondo didn’t even know what he wanted himself but… it wasn’t that.  
“First you’ll have to get onto the floor.” Taka said coolly.  
“What?” Mondo’s head was reeling. This wasn’t the routine? What was he supposed to do? His body was already moving with Taka’s command before his mind could catch up with what was being asked of him.  
“Closer.” Ishimaru murmured, spreading his legs invitingly. “Kneel here.”  
Once again, Mondo did as he was told, kneeling between Taka’s calves slowly. “I don’t understand.”  
“Shh.” Taka chuckled, slowly crossing one leg over the other, until the toe of his right boot was pressing into Mondo’s cheek. “Listen to me, okay? You are going to clean my shoes with your tongue until they are up to my standards. I do not want to hear another word out of you unless it’s your safe word or a ‘thank you sir’. Got it?”  
“Yes.” Mondo muttered, heart racing. He paused for a moment, looking up at Taka’s expectant face. “Yes sir.”  
“Very good.” Ishimaru smiled, nudging his chin with his foot. “Now get to work.”  
Mondo swallowed, nodding slightly as he grabbed the heel of Taka’s boots. He adjusted his position, guiding the toe of the boot to his lips. Carefully, he kissed it, the smooth leather cool against the warmth of his breath.  
Slowly, he flicked his tongue out, pressing it against the boot. It was somewhat gritty, but surprisingly he didn’t hate it. He gave an experimental lick, pulling away afterwards and looking at the trail of saliva.  
“Is this okay?” Mondo asked softly. “You love these shoes…”  
Ishimaru leaned down, cupping Mondo’s cheek. “They’ll be fine. I should be the one asking you that… I mean.. are you okay with this?”  
“It’s too late to go back.” Mondo said sarcastically, then seeing the concerned look on Taka’s face, “I think it’s hot. I’m okay.”  
With that, he lowered his head again, licking another stripe up the toe of the boot. They tasted dusty. Small, invisible pieces of grit cling to his tongue, drying his mouth when he swallowed after a few tentative licks. Despite that, he could feel his erection swelling, fighting against his briefs and his pants for any sort of attention.  
Above him, Ishimaru cooed. “Aw. You’re doing so well.”  
Mondo flushed, keeping his gaze down as Taka looked over him slowly. His blazing eyes gliding down from his taught chest to the straining bulge in his pants.  
“Are you hard?” He smirked, nudging at Mondo’s thighs with the boot his boyfriend wasn’t still holding and cleaning. “I knew you would get off on this. Why don’t you take those off for me?”  
“Yes sir.” Mondo mumbled, quickly struggling out of his pants and kicking them to the side. God. He didn’t care what Taka asked him to do anymore. He’d do it. He’d do anything to please Taka.  
Ishimaru smiled at Mondo’s urgency, waiting until he’d stilled again to press his available shoe into Mondo’s dick, eliciting a startled, pitiful moan from the other.  
Mondo gasped, rocking his hips against the tip of the boot and looking up at Taka. “May I..? Please?”  
Taka just nodded as permission. “But keep cleaning. I don’t want you to stop.”  
Mondo nodded back, starting an eager, wild grind against Ishimaru’s boot. The worn leather rubbed against his shaft pleasantly, making his cock twitch in his underwear even further.  
His lips curled into a desperate whine as he kissed over the ankle of Ishimaru’s boot, tongue sloppily running along it as his brain hazed with lust and desire.  
Somewhere in the back of Mondo’s mind, Taka’s quiet praise registered as an incentive to keep going. To forget everything else as he rutted up against Taka’s shoe until he saw stars. God he wanted to so badly.  
But Ishimaru… his boyfriend, his bro, his master even, had asked him to do a task, and he’d be damned if he didn’t do a good job at it.  
He kept up the wild pace as he practically drooled over Ishimaru’s boot, frantically and quickly reaching his climax against Ishimaru’s boot.  
He found himself begging quietly up to him. “Please, Taka. Please, I need to cum I.. fuck…”  
“You can.” Ishimaru hummed. “Whenever you want my love.”  
And there was the ever soft side of him, always concerned about Mondo’s wellbeing. All his desires and fantasies, he was just as much there to support and please Mondo as Mondo was to him.  
That drove him over the edge. With a slight grunt he came, his semen dribbling through his boxers onto Taka’s boots.  
Panting softly, he looked up at Taka, who just smiled. “Are you done with that one?”  
At Mondo’s slow tilt of his head he grinned, uncrossing his legs and lifting the one Mondo had just been humping like his life depended on it. “Clean my other boot love, and then we can go upstairs.”  
Mondo nodded, biting his lip as he looked at the wet smear of semen he’d left. He hadn’t ever tasted it before—at least not his own, but at this point it seemed like no big deal. He lowered his head again, tongue flat against the shoe. It tasted salty, but mixed in with the old dust it wasn’t bad. He was thankful though, that most of the thick substance had been caught in the fabric of his underwear. It stuck to him slightly, but the discomfort hardly registered in his mind.  
Above him, Mondo heard the clicking of metal against metal as Ishimaru undid his belt. He didn’t look up, too focused on the task at hand to do anything other than pleasing Taka.  
His tongue swirled slowly up the side of the boot, and he could feel Taka’s thigh against the side of his head, but still he didn’t look up until he’d sufficiently covered the side of the shoe in saliva. Ishimaru was watching him, face ablaze from the scene.  
“When I’m done here,” Mondo muttered, “we’re gonna go upstairs and I’ll make you see stars.”  
Taka blushed even deeper, covering his mouth with one hand and clutching the edge of the table with his other. “M-Mondo!”  
“What?” The biker grinned lazily, kissing Ishimaru’s thigh. “You didn’t expect me to just let you watch?”  
He didn’t comment on the slight crack in Kiyotaka’s dominant demeanor, loving how he could still make him flustered and stutter while begging at his feet for more.  
“If that’s the case—“ Taka’s voice caught in this throat. “You’d better get finished. You owe me.”  
Mondo nodded, starting on the other side of Taka’s shoe, his breathing coming more heavy as he hurried through the last portion of leather.  
“I’m finished. Fuck, Taka. Let’s go.”  
“I’ll be right behind you, meet me upstairs.” Ishimaru murmured, running his hand through Mondo’s messy mullet.  
Mondo nodded, slowly standing and kissing his boyfriend. “Don't keep me waiting.”  
“I won’t.”  
Mondo gently slipped out of the room, sitting himself on the bed and waiting. It wasn’t long until Ishimaru joined him, his calves now bare. Mondo assumed he’d put his boots in their regular place in the hall—but he didn’t really care.  
Taka quickly placed his previously discarded pants into their laundry, then turned to Mondo.  
“Alright. Make me see stars.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Follow the Rules or Get the boot!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440618) by [DrCrowCrestwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCrowCrestwork/pseuds/DrCrowCrestwork)




End file.
